O Fulgor dos Deuses
by Primulla
Summary: Nascida do fulgor dos deuses, despertada pelos desejos... Um mal capaz de formar uma inesperada aliança... Sesshoumaru encontra Tousei. Capítulo 4 on.
1. O Despertar

Anime: Inu-Yasha  
  
Autor: Prímulla  
  
Título: O Fulgor dos Deuses  
  
Gênero: Romance/Aventura  
  
Esses personagens não me pertencem, são exclusivos do talento primoroso de Rumiko Takahashi, tomei emprestado apenas pra escrever essa fic, que não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas a finalidade de diversão.   
  
O Fulgor dos Deuses  
  
(por Prímulla)  
  
Capítulo I - O despertar  
  
Ela emergiu lentamente do lago, os longos cabelos negros moldando-lhe o rosto de pele muito clara e de uma beleza sensual, evidenciada na boca delineada com cuidado, rosada, convidativa... As longas madeixas negras desciam pelos ombros delicados, pousando nos seios redondos, firmes, cobrindo-os como um véu tênue que descia pelas curvas esbeltas do corpo dela, parando na altura da cintura fina, roçando suavemente nos quadris redondos. As coxas dela eram delgadas, pernas longas, bem torneadas, os pés delicados... Era a mais pura e luxuriante visão na forma de mulher, que pousava sobre as águas do lago como se tocasse o mais firmes dos solos.   
  
Então, ela começou a caminhar, movendo-se com a leveza de uma brisa fresca da estação, exalando um odor cítrico, misturado a flores, vento, água, terra e fogo.   
  
Ele sentiu a boca seca, o coração acelerar enquanto um suor frio descia por seu corpo quente, deliciosamente atormentado pela imagem dela. Tudo nela era perfeito, gostoso de olhar... Os olhos dele se fixaram no rosto lindo, presos no olhar profundo dos olhos oblíquos dela que tinham um tom azul profundo, capaz de esquentar-lhe ainda mais o sangue e roubar-lhe um pouco mais do ar, deixando-o arfante, quase sem poder respirar tamanha era sua excitação.   
  
Ela estava quase junto dele, ele já podia lhe sentir o calor do corpo, imaginar a suavidade da pele dela. Ele enlouquecia lentamente com as imagens sensuais que lhe tomavam a mente enquanto ela se achegava mais e mais... Os lábios, que pareciam ter sido desenhados para saciar os mais proibidos dos desejos, estavam levemente entreabertos, convidativos, deliciosamente perturbadores...  
  
-- Miroku... - ela sussurrou com a voz rouca, provocante, ele não resistiu mais, puxando-a com volúpia pra junto dele.  
  
-- Miroku!!! - de repente a voz tornou-se mais clara e evidentemente irritada, então, uma bofetada vindo do nada lhe acertou o rosto, despertando-o. A linda mulher havia sumido e ele viu que abraçava Sango com força. Ela se preparava para bater nele novamente, ele a soltou imediatamente, recuando. A exterminadora o fitava com o rosto muito corado, parecendo-lhe um tanto quanto estranha... Havia algo no olhar dela... POWFT!! Ele sentiu o rosto arder com a bofetada dela. Nossa como ela tinha a mão pesada... - Seu tarado! O que pensa que está fazendo?! - ela perguntou muito brava, afastando-se dele.  
  
-- Ah,... Eu estava sonhando... Desculpe... - ele balbuciou ainda atordoado pelo tapa e pela lembrança da mulher do seu sonho. Seu corpo ainda ardia, febril... Sango o fitou ainda mais incrédula, assustada e algo mais ardia nos olhos castanhos da exterminadora. Novamente aquele olhar... Seria...  
  
-- Xiii, o que ta acontecendo com você Miroku? - perguntou Shippou surgindo do nada.   
  
-- Shippou!?! Você tava ai? - perguntou Sango agora totalmente desconcertada e ainda mais corada. - Há quanto tempo você está ai?  
  
-- Ah, desde que você tava olhando pro Miroku com uma cara assim - Shippou fez uma carinha apaixonada e até coraçãozinho circulavam seu rosto. Miroku arregalou os olhos e Sango ficou ainda mais corada.  
  
-- Sango... - ele falou com doçura.  
  
-- Não é nada disso! Você estava muito agitado, gemendo, e pensei que estivesse tendo um pesadelo ou algo assim, o Shippou está exagerando! - ela se defendeu de pronto. - Não me preocupo mais! - sentenciou com cara de brava.   
  
- Tudo bem, pode se preocupar comigo Sango... - disse Miroku passando a mão no traseiro dela. Sango arregalou os olhos e POWFT! Uma bofetada certeira atingiu o rosto do monge. - Ai, minha mão ainda vai me matar... - ele disse com um sorriso amarelo, a marca da mão da Sango estampada no rosto dele.  
  
- Seu tarado imoral! - resmungou Sango enquanto se afastava dos dois pisando duro.   
  
-- Xi, hoje o povo ta sensível... - Shippou disse com cara de inocente. - Mas afinal por que você estava gemendo Miroku?  
  
-- Ah, é um sonho que eu ando tendo - ele suspirou com um sorriso sonhador. - Esse sonho me persegue desde que nós começamos essa jornada na Montanha Sem Nome, às vezes, eu sonho até acordado... Ai, Ai... É um sonho tão bom...  
  
-- É mesmo? E que sonho é esse?  
  
-- É...  
  
-- Safadeza de certo! - disse Inu-Yasha sentado num galho da árvore a qual Miroku estava recostado.  
  
-- É verdade - Miroku concordou de pronto. - Mesmo assim é muito bom...  
  
-- Era safadeza com a Sango? - perguntou Shippou curioso.  
  
-- Claro que não! Mas a Sango é linda e...  
  
-- Bah! Quanta sandice! Essa montanha é amaldiçoada, isso sim! - respondeu Inu-Yasha com a cara amarrada. Algo realmente parecia estar incomodando o meio youkai.  
  
-- Não sinto nenhuma força maligna aqui, Inu-Yasha.  
  
-- Não interessa o que você sente, esse lugar deve ser evitado, todo youkai sabe disso! Eu disse para não virmos! Seremos amaldiçoados!  
  
-- Não sabia que você era supersticioso, Inu-Yasha - disse Miroku divertido.   
  
-- O Inu-Yasha está certo, os youkais evitam a Montanha Sem Nome - disse Shippou muito sério. - Espero que a gente possa partir o quanto antes daqui...  
  
-- Não há nada de errado com essa montanha e a Sra. Kaede disse que somente aqui podemos encontrar as ervas necessárias para tratar os enfermos do vilarejo e impedir que a febre vire uma epidemia - ponderou Miroku.  
  
-- Diga o que quiser senhor Monge, mas será melhor deixarmos essa montanha o mais rápido possível - disse Inu-Yasha olhando o horizonte, as mãos ocultas dentro da manga de seu casaco. Ele estava realmente preocupado, aquela história não acabaria nada bem...  
  
&&&&  
  
Kagome viu Sango irritada, a exterminadora estava com um humor pior que o do Inu-Yasha, se é que era possível tal coisa... As duas, em companhia de Kirara, caminhavam pela floresta que crescia em abundancia na Montanha Sem Nome, elas procuravam as ervas para tratar das pessoas do vilarejo. Era uma busca demorada, pois as ervas certas eram difíceis de serem achadas. A vovó Kaede tinha apenas umas poucas folhas que ela e Kikyou haviam colhido há mais de 50 anos e por isso, Kagome poderia identifica-la sem muita dificuldade, uma vez que Kagome aprendia rapidamente sobre as plantas medicinais, quase como te tivesse um dom secreto.  
  
-- Sango... Ta tudo bem? - perguntou Kagome preocupada com a amiga.  
  
-- Ta! - ela disse entre dentes, enquanto puxava com força as folhas de um arbusto perto dela. - Não tou brava porque o Shippou ficou bisbilhotando e dizendo que eu tava com cara de apaixonada pro Miroku, tão pouco tou brava porque o Miroku fica suspirando acordado, de certo, pensando em safadezas...  
  
-- Ah, é isso - Kagome sorriu. - Ta tudo mundo agitado desde que chegamos nessa montanha - ela comentou acariciando os pêlos macios de Kirara. A fiel companheira de Sango também se mostrava inquieta, como se aquele lugar exercesse algum poder sobre os youkais. - Até o Inu-Yasha tem receio desse lugar.  
  
-- Ele lhe disse por que? - perguntou Sango curiosa.  
  
-- Ele me disse que os youkais evitam esse lugar, que é amaldiçoado... Nem o Myoga quis vir com a gente, ele também não queria deixar o Inu-Yasha vir, mas por fim o Inu-Yasha veio.  
  
-- Ele veio por sua causa Kagome - disse Sango sorrindo de leve. - É evidente que ele se preocupa com você e por isso ele veio, mesmo contrariando todo o receio dele em relação a essa montanha. Se o Miroku fosse assim...  
  
-- Assim como Sango? - agora era Kagome que estava curiosa.  
  
-- Não importa. Acho difícil imaginar porque os youkais evitam essa montanha, aqui é um lugar tão tranqüilo e bonito - ela completou fitando a paisagem ao redor delas.   
  
A montanha Sem Nome, como era conhecida, tinha uma paisagem bucólica, com pássaros e árvores altas. Havia muitas flores, de todas as cores, formas e tamanhos. Tudo ali enchiam os olhos com beleza e tranqüilidade. Aquele lugar poderia ser tudo, mas era quase impossível imagina-lo amaldiçoado!   
  
As duas se deixaram encantar pela beleza do lugar, vez ou outra colhiam flores de cores vibrantes, distraídas de tudo. Foi quando elas encontraram o lago. Era o mais sereno e encantador lago que elas já tinham visto. A água era tão azul quanto o céu e pequenas flores amarelas nasciam junto às pedras polidas do lago.   
  
- Nossa!! - exclamaram as duas ao mesmo tempo. - Isso aqui é um sonho... - disse Sango realmente encantada com o lago.  
  
-- Ai, podemos tomar banho! - exclamou Kagome radiante. - Vou chamar o pessoal!  
  
&&&&  
  
-- Bah! Não acredito que nos arrastou aqui por causa desse lago! - exclamou Inu-Yasha ainda com a mochila de Kagome nas costas e a bicicleta dela em uma das mãos.   
  
-- Não reclama, esse lugar é perfeito pra gente passar a noite.  
  
-- Passar a noite?! Você não colheu ervas suficientes ainda? - indagou Inu-Yasha apontado uma cesta cheia de ervas.  
  
-- Precisamos de muitas, para não ter que voltar aqui mais tarde - explicou Kagome impaciente.  
  
-- Isso não é bom, o Myoga disse pra gente não ficar aqui à noite - disse Shippou com cara de assustado.  
  
-- Não tem nada aqui, parem de serem supersticiosos! - disse Kagome. - Não é verdade Miroku? - ela perguntou olhando pro monge. Miroku fitava o lago com o olhar fixo no azul infinito das águas, que ficavam cada vez mais escuras conforme a noite descia sobre a Montanha Sem Nome. Ele parecia nem perceber a discussão de Inu-Yasha e kagome, tamanha era sua concentração. - Ei, Miroku! - chamou Kagome mais alto. Ele então, pareceu despertar, pois ele a olhou com ar interrogativo. - O que foi? - ela indagou com o cenho franzido.  
  
-- Ah... É o lago, ele...   
  
-- Xi, o Miroku ta outra vez sonhando acordado... - disse Shippou.   
  
-- Pensando em safadeza, isso sim! Depravado! - resmungou Sango irritada.  
  
-- O lago é mesmo lindo, só que eu e a Sango é que vamos tomar banho primeiro - sentenciou kagome de pronto já esquecida da cara estranha do monge. - Por isso vamos esquecer essas tolices de maldição! Isso é crendice! Por isso, vocês rapazes, vão cuidar das coisas enquanto eu e a Sango, que demos o maior duro pra colher essas ervas, vamos tomar um banho bem refrescante. E nada de ficar nos espiando!  
  
-- E por que nos iríamos ficar espiando vocês? - indagou Inu-Yasha com cara amarrada. - Até parece que vocês são lá grande coisa... - POWFT!! Sango e Kagome acertaram Inu-Yasha com dois socos poderosos. Um galo imenso apareceu na cabeça dele.- Maldição! Vocês me bateram, por quê?!!  
  
-- Você ainda pergunta? Que atrevimento! - gritou Kagome.   
  
-- É melhor a gente ir indo Inu-Yasha, acho que você tocou em algo muito delicado. Vamos, temos o que fazer - disse Miroku, já se afastando. Inu-Yasha ainda resmungou algo mais, porém, seguiu o monge, deixando as meninas com Kirara.  
  
&&&&  
  
Ele estava diante do lago. A lua refletia nas águas escuras e silenciosas como uma aparição prateada dentro da mais densa escuridão. Estava tudo quieto, nem uma brisa soprava. Nada, somente o silêncio e a escuridão. Mas afinal o que ele esperava encontrar naquele lago? Estava enlouquecendo. Eram apenas sonhos. Então, por que ele se sentia imensamente atraído para aquele lugar? E que coincidência era aquela, um lago igual aos seus sonhos? Só faltava querer que a mulher saísse de dentro do lago...   
  
Ele sorriu e sem que pudesse controlar seus pensamentos, ele viu-se invadido pelas imagens sensuais dela, intensas e quase tão reais quanto à quietude da noite e a escuridão do lago. Eram pensamentos inadequados a um monge, porém, eram por demais desejados por ele. Ele desejava tocar a pele acetinada dela, correr seus dedos pelos longos cabelos negros dela, enquanto sua boca afogava-se na doçura quente e úmida da boca dela... Ele queria envolve-la em seus braços e aplacar o calor flamejante do corpo dele nas curvas esbeltas dela, sentindo as pernas delgadas prende-lo num circulo de pura luxúria e entrega... Ele desejava, ele queria aquilo com uma intensidade alucinante. Ele estava quente, arfante, tudo nele ardia de desejo...  
  
Então, de repente, uma brisa cortou o ar, agitando as folhas das árvores e movendo as águas quietas do lago em pequenas e ritmadas marolas que suspiravam junto à margem do rio e, ele pode sentir o cheiro de terra, água, vento e fogo, que lhe embriagou os sentidos, despertando-o ainda mais para os desejos de sua carne. Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios e querendo aplacar tamanho fervor, ele entrou no lago, molhando as pernas e descansando seu cajado nas águas frias. E como mágica o vento tornou-se mais intenso e agora ele podia sentir um odor cítrico que o deixou ainda mais excitado.   
  
Era o cheiro dela... E foi quando ele viu as águas do lago se agitarem e tal como nos seus sonhos, ela começou a surgir de dentro do lago. Os longos cabelos negros moldando-lhe o rosto de pele muito clara e de uma beleza sensual, evidenciada na boca delineada com cuidado, rosada, convidativa... As longas madeixas negras que desciam pelos ombros delicados, pousando nos seios redondos, firmes, do tamanho exato das mãos de um homem, como um véu tênue que descia pelas curvas esbeltas do corpo dela, parando na altura da cintura fina, roçando suavemente nos quadris redondos, as coxas delgadas, que abrigavam entre elas o centro de toda feminilidade, as pernas longas, bem torneadas, os pés delicados... Exatamente como em seus sonhos! Ela emergiu do lago e sobre as águas caminhou até ele e quando ela estava bem pertinho dele, os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso, que o fez quase se desfazer diante de tanta beleza.  
  
-- Você veio - ela sussurrou antes de beija-lo na boca de jeito nada casto! Miroku viu o mundo girar enquanto ela o segurou pela nuca, prendendo-o nas mais deliciosas das prisões...  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Oi! Essa fic será em capítulos (minha primeira tentativa em escrever assim, por isso, peço que tenham paciência comigo! .)  
  
E para isso, tive ajudas valiosas pra desenvolver esse texto, então, queria agradecer em especial a Letícia Himura, que nunca me deixa desanimar, tendo excessiva paciência com minhas dúvidas, ajudando-me e muito a colocar no papel minhas idéias, sendo muito importante todo o apoio e revisão feita por ela, além de ser uma super, hiper amiga do coração! Agradeço as amigas Ruby, Miko-sun e Naki-chan que me deram toques importantes quanto a detalhes na fic e por serem amigas maravilhosas. Rin-chan por me incentivar a escrever essa fic, lotando minha cx de msg com imagens, curiosidades e tudo que pudesse me estimular a escrever. Adoro vcs meninas! E também ao Calerom que me deu direção no texto com seus excelentes comentários e idéias.   
  
Pri imensamente agradecida a todos vcs!   
  
E aqueles que não estão nessa imensa lista de agradecimentos, agradeço por lerem minha fic! Espero que possa diverti-los.   
  
E por favor, mande-me reviews!   
  
Arigatou! 


	2. A Mulher do Lago

Anime: Inu-Yasha  
  
Autor: Prímulla  
  
Título: O Fulgor dos Deuses  
  
Gênero: Romance/Aventura  
  
Esses personagens não me pertecem, são exclusivsos do talento primoroso de Rumiko Takahashi, tomei empresatado apenas pra escrever essa fic, que não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas a finalidade de diversão.   
  
O Fulgor dos Deuses  
  
(por Prímulla)  
  
Capítulo II - A Mulher do Lago  
  
Inu-Yasha, sentado em estilo oriental, com as mãos escondidas dentro das mangas de seu casaco, ainda estava com a cara amarrada, os olhos presos no nada da noite. Kagome já tinha perdido a conta das vezes que ela tinha tentado uma conversa com ele, sem qualquer sucesso. Sango também estava aborrecida, pois Miroku havia sumido na noite após nem tocar na comida. A exterminadora não estava pra conversa e deitada junto com Kirara parecia estar cochilando, mas Kagome sabia que ela estava era preocupada com Miroku, ou se mordendo de ciúmes da mente suja dele. Shippou já dormia indiferente ao clima tenso entre os companheiros. Naquelas horas ser criança era muito bom!  
  
-- Inu-Yasha - chamou Kagome num sussurro, o meio youkai a fitou com seriedade. - O Miroku ta demorando, acha que está tudo bem?  
  
-- Nada pode estar bem enquanto estivermos nessa montanha - ele respondeu com ar contrariado. - Também não acho prudente ir atrás dele e deixar vocês desprotegidos...  
  
-- Você está sentindo alguma coisa?  
  
-- Nada maligno, só que de repente surgiu esse cheiro cítrico... E isto está me incomodando.   
  
-- Sango está uma fera com o Miroku...  
  
-- E quando ela não está? - bufou Inu-Yasha com impaciência. - Ela deveria aceitar que ele é safado ou esquece-lo de vez!  
  
-- Por que vocês homens acham que nós precisamos aceitar tudo de vocês? Ele poderia mudar um pouquinho, né? - indagou kagome levemente irritada. Inu-Yasha olhou-a confuso, poderia passar mil anos e ele sempre se assustaria com as mudanças de humor da Kagome!   
  
-- Não brigue comigo! Por mim ele pode mudar, ficar do jeito que está, tanto faz! - ele deu de ombros. - Só queria que a Sango não sofresse tanto por algo que talvez não tenha mais jeito...  
  
-- Inu-Yasha... Você está preocupado com a Sango? - indagou kagome num tom mais brando, os olhos castanhos tomados por um brilho de afeto e orgulho, mais uma mudança repentina. Como as mulheres eram estranhas!  
  
-- Pare com isso Kagome! - ele disse desconsertado. Ela agora o abraçava com força, ele tentava se libertar, enquanto uma doce sensação foi tomando conta do corpo dele! Como poderia ficar pensando nessas coisas quando algo sinistro parecia rondar tudo ao redor dele! Mas era tão bom!  
  
-- Estou orgulhosa de você! - ela disse roçando o rosto no dele.  
  
-- Kagome! Isso não é hora! Não estava preocupada com o Miroku? - ele perguntou numa tola tentativa dela largar do pescoço dele.  
  
-- E estou! Mas você me disse que está tudo bem... - ela comentou como se aquilo fosse a solução para tudo.   
  
-- Eu não disse que estava tudo bem! Só posso espero que aquele monge idiota não nos traga mais problemas!  
  
Como se as palavras de Inu-Yasha fosse uma sentença, Miroku surgiu. Ele estava com um olhar de bobo, assim como um sorriso ainda mais bobo. A roupa dele estava amassada e a faixa roxa que se prendia na roupa dele tinha sumido. Kagome saltou de imediato o pescoço de Inu-Yasha. Sango também pareceu notar a presença dele.  
  
-- Miroku, o que foi? - perguntou Sango colocando-se de pé de pronto, pois algo na imagem do monge a tinha perturbado e muito. Ela sentia que havia algo incomodo em tudo aquilo, mas antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa ela viu surgir de trás dele a figura de uma mulher envolta no pano roxo da roupa de Miroku, as curvas perfeitas mal se ocultavam no tecido reduzido. Sango ficou de queixo caído, pois ela era linda! Jamais havia visto olhos tão azuis como aquele, lembravam a tonalidade do lago durante o dia, refletiam a mesma quietude e escuridão apesar do tom azul do céu. Kagome abriu e fechou a boca também tomada pela surpresa e até Inu-Yasha pareceu encantado com a tal mulher.  
  
-- Quem é essa mulher, Miroku?! - indagou Sango num tom agudo, evidentemente irado.  
  
-- Ela, bem...  
  
-- São seus amigos, Miroku? - ela perguntou encostando-se nas costas dele, envolvendo-o num abraço intimo, ai Sango ficou ainda mais vermelha de raiva.   
  
-- São - ele respondeu entregue aos afagos dela.  
  
-- Miroku, de onde veio essa moça? - perguntou Inu-Yasha como se tivesse despertado do transe, o tom dele era desconfiado, colocando-se protetoramente à frente de Kagome.  
  
-- E quem é você? - ela perguntou afastando-se de Miroku ao ver Inu-Yasha.   
  
-- Meu nome é Inu-Yasha e sinceramente não gosto do seu jeito moça!  
  
- Inu-Yasha - ela repetiu num sussurro. - Seus cabelos... Pensei que jamais veria cabelos que lembrassem a lua. Prateados. Será?... - ela o fitava com um olhar estranho. - Você é um meio youkai - ela disse após um silêncio curto. - Não, não seria possível tal coisa...  
  
-- E que diacho é você? Você não é humana, tão pouco sinto poder maligno em você, mas boa coisa você não é, disso eu tenho certeza! - disse Inu-Yasha num tom ameaçador.  
  
-- Isso foi bastante indelicado, cachorrinho - ela disse num tom levemente entediado.  
  
-- Cachorrinho?!! Mulher ou não vou te arrebentar! - gritou Inu-Yasha pronto pra atacar. Então Miroku se pôs entre ele e a mulher.  
  
-- Pare Inu-Yasha! Ela é uma moça, como pode pensar em agredi-la!  
  
-- Moça?! Seu idiota, ela não cheira a nada que eu conheça e sinto todos os pêlos do meu corpo ouriçados só em vê-la! De onde diacho ela veio?  
  
-- Do lago. Tal como meu sonho, ela saiu do lago.  
  
-- Andou sonhando com essa mulher?!! - exclamou Sango. - Então, hoje cedo você estava sonhando com ela... - a voz dela foi sumindo, assim como a cor de seu rosto. Kagome correu pra junto da amiga, segurando-lhe as mãos num gesto de solidariedade.   
  
-- E você se perguntou o que em nome dos céus essa mulher estava fazendo lá? Será que passou pela sua cabeça que não é normal uma moça sair de dentro de um lago? E que se alguém a prendeu lá boa coisa ela não deve ser? - indagou Inu-Yasha quase aos gritos.  
  
-- Se quer saber quem eu sou, basta me perguntar cachorrinho - disse a mulher. Inu-Yasha estava aponto de pular no pescoço dela, mas Shippou pulou no ombro do hanyou impedindo seu avanço.  
  
-- Inu-Yasha... Há algo nessa mulher... Muito perigoso! - alertou o filhote de raposa, como se ele pudesse sentir que aquela mulher não era alguém em que se pudesse confiar...   
  
-- Eu me chamo Tousei, nascida do fulgor dos deuses.   
  
-- Nascida do fulgor dos deuses?! - indagou Inu-Yasha espantado.   
  
-- Sim... Há muito tempo atrás alguns dos deuses almejaram os desejos que corria no sangue dos humanos, consumindo-se e corrompendo-se por vis anseios. Isso causou grande ira nos céus e os deuses se enfrentaram, uma guerra os assolou e os que um dia estiveram tomados pelos desejos humanos foram destruídos, porém, dos desejos impuros deles eu vim a nascer e me tornar Tousei, alimentando-me dos desejos dos homens, tornando-os escravos de suas veleidades. Eu vivi na floresta por muitos anos, mas então, os desejos dos homens se tornaram fortes e eles fracos diante de mim, e eu decidi me divertir com as emoções que fluíam tão intensa entre os humanos.  
  
-- Feh! Mas algo saiu errado nessa sua linda historinha, não é? - indagou Inu-Yasha num tom nada amistoso. Os olhos de Tousei se estreitaram.  
  
-- Eu estava me divertindo, mas então veio um grande youkai, que me venceu e me lacrou no lago. E lá eu fiquei até que Miroku pisou na Montanha e eu senti o desejo dele, um homem de poderes espirituais preso aos desejos humanos, e, então, eu o atraí até o lago pra que ele me libertasse e eu pudesse ser Tousei novamente.   
  
-- Se você foi presa uma vez, então pode apostar que eu vou manda-la de volta pro lugar de onde veio! - ameaçou Inu-Yasha.  
  
-- Você cachorrinho? - ela riu com desdém. - Você é apenas um meio youkai que precisa controlar a si mesmo pra que sua alma não seja quebrantada.   
  
-- Já disse pra parar de me chamar de cachorrinho! - rosnou Inu-Yasha. - Não sei do que você está falando sobre minha alma, tão pouco gosto de bater em mulher, mas vou abrir uma exceção pra você! - ele gritou partindo pra cima dela, com a Tetsusaiga em punho, mas então, a mulher foi envolvida por uma luz prateada forte e ela se ergueu do chão. Tousei soltou raios de luzes que circularam Inu-Yasha, pretendo-o e deixando-o imóvel numa facilidade assustadora, enquanto a Tetsusaiga escapava das mãos dele e caía no chão. Ela fez um movimento com a mão e ele foi arrastado até ela, então, eles ficaram frente a frente.   
  
-- Inu-Yasha! - gritou Kagome, puxando seu arco e atirando nela uma de suas flechas, mas a fecha de Kagome foi absolvida pela luz que envolvia Tousei, que fez um movimento com a outra mão e Kagome foi lançada pra longe por uma rajada de vento vindo dos céus tão escuros quando o olhar daquela mulher.  
  
-- Kagome!!! - gritou Inu-Yasha tomado por uma fúria latente.  
  
-- Tola, sua fecha não pode me purificar, pois não sou um ser maligno. Sua tolice apenas vai fazer com que o cachorrinho fique um pouco sem controle e ai... Um youkai poderoso poderá surgir e uma alma poderá se quebrar para todo sempre.  
  
-- Como você sabe?... - indagou Sango já em posse de seu osso voado. Kirara também estava em sua verdadeira forma de youkai pronta pro ataque.  
  
-- Posso ver os corações que possuem emoções, os desejos que guiam os passos dos seres vivos, e dessas emoções eu me alimento, e delas vocês não podem se desprender. Inu-Yasha deseja ser um youkai poderoso e ele possui poder para isso, mas a um preço alto demais. Ele seria a mais doce das refeições para quem ficou tanto tempo sem provar nada além do silêncio.   
  
-- Não!! - gritou Kagome. - Não vou deixar... Eu... Preciso ajudar o Inu-Yasha... - ela tentava ficar de pé e de alguma forma vencer Tousei. Ela apanhou novamente seu arco e mirou em Tousei.   
  
-- Não abuse da sorte, garota - ela disse num tom frio, porém, algo havia mudado. Tousei sentia o poder de Kagome aumentar, não era o suficiente pra vence-la, mas certamente daria confiança aos demais, e isso não parecia bom a Tousei. - Apesar de minha vontade de ver no que ele poderá se tornar, eu não o farei, pois agora que eu senti o coração dele eu vejo que há muitas outras emoções que podem me dar muito mais prazer... - então os feixes de luz que prendiam Inu-Yasha o saltaram e ele caiu pesado no chão. Kagome correu pra junto dele e o abraçou, protegendo-o com seu próprio corpo. - Sim, vocês possuem muitas e deliciosas emoções...  
  
-- Tousei você é um monstro! - disse Miroku, desenrolando o manta que prendi seu buraco do vento. - E eu vou detê-la! - ele então abriu a palma da mão e buraco do vento começou a tragar tudo a sua volta. Tousei começou a ser arrastada pelas forças do buraco do vento. Então, ela moveu os braços e luzes e ventos surgiram de todas os lados e ela criou diante dela uma parede de luz, inibindo a força do buraco do vento.   
  
-- Você é um bom homem buscando ajudar seus amigos, mas seus esforços não são nada diante de meus poderes. Aceitem isso e se curvem diante de TOUSEI!!   
  
-- Nunca!! - gritou Inu-Yasha já de pé e com a Tetsusaiga em suas mãos. - Terá que nos matar, pois jamais nos curvaremos pra uma mulher desprezível como você! - Sango, Kagome, Kirara e até Shippou, parcialmente escondido atrás de Kirara e tremendo de medo, bem é verdade, estavam lado a lado de Inu-Yasha. Miroku lacrou seu buraco do vento e se juntou aos seus amigos. Eles estavam prontos pra enfrenta-la. A espada estava transformada e Tousei pressentiu o poder daquela arma. Prudência, Tousei recomendou a si mesma, afinal no passado sua afobação havia lhe custado sua liberdade.   
  
-- Ai, ai... Estou cansada de vocês - ela disse com evidente desprezo. - Mas acho que não quero mata-los ainda. Aceitem isso como um pequeno prêmio pela diversão que me proporcionaram. Miroku, meu querido, não fique bravo comigo, quem sabe podemos repetir nossos beijos ao luar um dia desses... Você beija, muito, muito bem pra um monge... - ela disse enquanto a luz se intensificava e de repente ela sumiu na escuridão e eles estavam sozinhos na clareira, sem o odor cítrico, misturado com o de fogo, água, terra e flores.   
  
-- Miroku, você beijou aquela... Aquela... - Sango apertou a mão com força, tentando se controlar, mas... POWFT!!!! Ela aplicou um soco potente em Miroku, derrubando-o no chão. E então, ela lhe deu as costas e se afastou. Shippou correu pra ajudar o amigo que via estrelas diante dele.  
  
-- Maldita hora que viemos pra essa montanha! - gritou Inu-Yasha ainda furioso. - Aquela bruxa vai nos trazer mais problemas!  
  
-- Ai, Inu-Yasha. Acha que conseguiremos prendê-la novamente? - perguntou Kagome num fio de voz, enquanto segurava na mão dele. O meio youkai se manteve quieto, ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, pois enquanto esteve preso nos feixes de luzes de Tousei ele sentiu um total descontrole dentro dele, algo muito profundo e atemorizante, pois pela primeira vez, ele deslumbrou a força maligna que adormecia dentro dele, e se assustou com força com que ele desejava libertá-la..   
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Mais um capítulo! Espero que esteja ficando bom e que vcs estejam gostando!  
  
Agradeço de coração a todos que me mandaram reviews, Leticia Himura, Sweet Ruby, Lily, Lp Vany-chan, Calerom, Kasumi, Kiki, Rin-chan, Yumi, Miguel, Bianca Himura, Marcella e especial agradecimento pro amigo Rudy!, todos os reviews foram muito importantes pra mim! Muito Obrigada!   
  
Bjus a todos! 


	3. Tousei

Anime: Inu-Yasha  
  
Autor: Prímulla  
  
Título: O Fulgor dos Deuses  
  
Gênero: Romance/Aventura  
  
Esses personagens não me pertecem, são exclusivsos do talento primoroso de Rumiko Takahashi, tomei empresatado apenas pra escrever essa fic, que não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas a finalidade de diversão.  
  
O Fulgor dos Deuses (por Prímulla)  
  
Capítulo III - Tousei  
  
Myoga estava calado demais, as mãos cruzadas e o olhar concentrado no nada, enquanto eles relatavam, já no vilarejo, sobre o encontro com Tousei no alto da Montanha Sem Nome. A velha pulga tinha o cenho franzido e se manteve no mais absoluto silêncio.  
  
-- Tousei... Hum, nunca ouvi falar dela, tão pouco de um ser nascido dos desejos de deuses - disse Kaede ao fim do relato deles. - Mas ela parece muito poderosa...  
  
-- Ela é, nunca vi algo parecido - disse Inu-Yasha com os olhos fixos no fogo da fogueira que ardia diante deles. - Fico pensando como faremos para prende-la novamente... Ela disse que um grande youkai a prendeu no passado - o meio youkai olhou pra velha pulga. - Ei, Myoga, porque você está tão calado? Você já tinha ouvido falar dessa dona, não é mesmo?  
  
-- Sim, é verdade - ele admitiu com um suspiro. - Pensei que jamais voltaria a ouvir esse nome, mas... - ele não terminou a frase, pois Inu-Yasha o segurou entre os dedos, apertando-o com força.  
  
-- Se sabia que aquela dona estava lá porque não nos avisou sua pulga velha idiota! - gritou Inu-Yasha, soltando-o, Myoga deslizou no vento como se fosse feito de papel amassado.  
  
-- Tínhamos um pacto de jamais revelar tal segredo, na esperança que Tousei fosse esquecida. Durante muitos séculos esse nome foi se apagando das lembranças dos youkais e a Montanha Sem Nome tornou-se um lugar maldito.  
  
Um silêncio tenso caiu entre eles. Myouga parecia realmente consumido pelas lembranças, que pareciam ainda assustá-lo e muito.  
  
-- Por isso a montanha ficou sem nome, sem passado, sem nada, além do lago do lacre. - ele fez uma pausa. - Jamais pensamos que pudesse haver um poder capaz de despertá-la...  
  
-- É, o Mirok tava com muito fogo... - disse Sango com reprovação. O monge corou constrangido.  
  
-- Entendo, deve ter sido o poder espiritual de Mirok juntamente com os desejos dele que despertou Tousei, pois ela se fortalece dos desejos dos humanos. Tousei é um ser místico de grandioso poder, alimenta-se das emoções, sugando todas do corpo de sua vítima, até que nada reste, além da casca da carne e osso... É uma coisa horrível de se ver... Nos lábios dela repousam a morte.  
  
-- Essa Tousei é um ser realmente muito perigoso, pois sem nossas emoções seríamos apenas zumbis vazios e frios! - disse Kaede muito séria.  
  
-- Escravos dela - completou Myouga. - Mirok estava sendo enlaçado pelo poder dela, por isso, ele não se apercebeu do perigo.  
  
-- Que nada! Ele estava é gostando de beijar e muito a dona! - disse Shippou com ar de censura. Sango apertou o punho com força, e raios saíam dos olhos dela em direção a Mirok, fulminando o rapaz com uma poderosa descarga elétrica, que daria inveja ao Pikachu.  
  
-- Precisamos deter essa mulher! - declarou Kagome com vigor! - Isso é possível, né, vovô Myouga? - ela perguntou levemente receosa.  
  
-- Sim, pois apesar de todo o poder dela, ela não é invencível, porém, será necessário um poder especial pra prende-la novamente...  
  
-- Poder especial? Bah! Se ela foi presa uma vez nós certamente poderemos fazer isso! Afinal quem a prendeu? - indagou Inu-Yasha impaciente.  
  
-- Seu pai foi o grande youkai que a prendeu.  
  
-- Então, como o poder deixado por ele poderemos lacrar aquela mulher detestável! - gabou-se o meio youkai, sacando a Tetsusaiga. -- Não é tão simples assim, senhor Inu-Yasha... - disse Myouga cruzando os braços, enquanto os olhos dele fitavam o nada. - Deixe-me contar essa história a vocês... Quando Tousei decidiu se divertir por ai, ela causou grande infortúnio aos humanos, sua sede por emoções suplantava tudo e todos, ela era incontrolável, e seus atos começaram a causar um desequilíbrio em todo circulo da vida, ameaçando os youkais e humanos. Então, os youkais e humanos se juntaram para vencer Tousei, os youkais mais poderosos passaram assim a assumir formas humanas, pois até então, eles apenas vagavam em suas formas originais e jamais se misturavam com os humanos. Seu pai era o mais forte dos youkais e mesmo na forma humana seu poder era imenso, mas era preciso algo mais pra vencer Tousei, foi quando seu pai se juntou a mãe do Sr Sesshoumaru, que tinha um poder muito especial, e só então foi possível lacrar Tousei.  
  
-- A mãe do Sesshoumaru?! - exclamou Inu-Yasha. - Agora que você falou percebo que jamais ouvi falar da mãe dele.  
  
-- Ah, meu coração se apertar ao lembrar dela... Ela era uma youkai de poderes muitos especiais, sua origem sempre foi um mistério, assim como seus poderes - ele suspirou. - Ela era linda, mas seu coração era frio, ela jamais se perdeu em emoções, infelizmente...  
  
-- Por que você diz isso Myoga? - indagou Kagome ao sentir a melancolia na voz da velha pulga. Ele curvou a cabeça e novamente suspirou.  
  
-- Ela amou o pai do Sr. Inu-Yasha como uma youkai podia amar, porém, ele havia descoberto as emoções dos humanos e ele passou a desejar ter essas emoções. E quando a mãe do Sr. Sesshoumaru viu que ela jamais poderia amá-lo daquela forma, ela adormeceu em sua tristeza. Fraca, ela acabou sendo morta por humanos cruéis. -- Que história mais triste... - disse Kagome num sussurro.  
  
-- Sim, e como a mãe, o Sr. Sesshoumaru tem o mesmo coração frio, incapaz de emoções fortes, ele jamais será surpreendido por qualquer emoção e se for a frieza de seu coração o impedirá de perder o controle. Mas fisicamente ele é muito parecido com seu pai na forma humana, Sr. Inu-Yasha, e talvez isso atraia Tousei até ele...  
  
-- Por que o fato dele ser parecido com o velho vai levar aquela dona até ele? Não vai me dizer que...  
  
-- Bem, seu pai sempre quis emoções e Tousei as controlava...  
  
-- Está dizendo que o velho e a bruxa... - Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos.  
  
-- Sim, seu pai nunca foi um santo, ele sempre tomava o que ele desejava e ele desejou Tousei e ai desencadeou uma série de acidentes que somente com a ajuda da mãe do Sr. Sesshoumaru foi possível lacrar Tousei naquele lago. Mas agora... Só deslumbro uma possibilidade - Myoga disse pensativo, ele realmente parecia preocupado com tal possibilidade.  
  
-- Que droga sua pulga velha idiota! Diz logo de uma vez que possibilidade seria essa! - gritou Inu-Yasha impaciente.  
  
-- Humpf... Precisamos de um poder espiritual forte o suficiente pra controlar as forças de Tousei, e só vejo uma pessoa com tais poderes...  
  
-- Kikyou - disse Kaede num tom sombrio. Myoga concordou num aceno de cabeça.  
  
-- Estamos ferrados - sentenciou Shippou com cara de desanimo.  
  
-- Cala a boca seu filhote de raposa! - disse Inu dando-lhe um soco na cabeça.  
  
-- Minha irmã não é a mesma do passado, mas mesmo assim, sei que ela jamais permitira que as maldades de Tousei continuassem. Eu sei que se eu falar com ela, Kikyou nos ajudará - disse Kaede.  
  
-- A Kikyou é muito poderosa, pois no passado ela mantinha a jóia de quatro almas purificada, mesmo assim, será preciso mais poder... - disse Myoga.  
  
-- Bem como meu pai a lacrou junto com a mãe do Sesshoumaru que tinha poderes especiais, eu e a Kikyou vamos juntos lacrar aquela bruxa de uma vez por toda! - exclamou Inu-Yasha com um sorriso vitorioso. Kagome fechou a cara enciumada. "Por que ele sempre ficava animado só em pensar em ver a Kikyou? Ela nem ligava pra ele! Baka! Ou sou eu a idiota por ainda me sentir assim, incomodada por esses sentimentos, quando eu sei que Inu-Yasha e Kikyou estão unidos de uma forma especial...".  
  
-- Ah, Sr. Inu-Yasha, não quero perturba-lo, mas acontece que seu pai era um grande youkai, bem e o Sr. ainda é muito moço... Precisamos de alguém mais poderoso, com mais controle de seus poderes de youkai, como o seu irmão, o Sr. Sesshoumaru - falou Myoga com cautela.  
  
-- O quê?!!!!!! O Sesshoumaru!!!!!!! - gritou Inu-Yasha com cara de taxo!  
  
-- Xii... Que coisa - disse Shippou. - A megera e o vilão, que combinação! Mas pensando bem até que eles combinam...  
  
-- Cala a boca! - Inu deu um soco em Shippou. O filhote de raposa fechou a cara enquanto um imenso galo apareceu em sua cabeça. - Por que tem que ser o Sesshoumaru?  
  
-- Porque ele é tão forte quanto o seu pai e ele possui controle de seus poderes de youkai, já o Sr. poderia descambar de vez...  
  
-- Ora seu... - Inu esmagou Myoga furioso.  
  
-- Ai Inu-Yasha, pare de bater em todo mundo por causa da Kikyou! - gritou kagome exasperada. - SENTA!!! SENTAAAAAAAAA!!! - POWF!!! Inu-Yasha caiu de cara no chão. Todos fitaram Kagome assustados com a raiva da garota. - Ah, desculpa, mas ele ta demais!  
  
-- É verdade - todos concordaram de pronto.  
  
-- O que o Sr. deve entender Sr. Inu-Yasha é que o poder de Mirok, um monge delinqüente, libertou Tousei e somente um poder purificador poderá fazer o inverso, porém, foi a frieza do coração de um youkai que tornou possível isso, o Sr. possui muitas emoções e delas Tousei poderá se aproveitar. Ela jamais poderá atingir seu irmão, pois por mais que Sesshoumaru sinta, ele sempre será um youkai e um youkai não possui emoções latentes.  
  
Inu-Yasha bufou irritado já recuperado da ira de Kagome. O meio youkai estava evidentemente contrariado, mas surpreendeu a todos quando disse:  
  
-- Então ta, vamos atrás do Sesshoumaru e da Kikyou pra pedir gentilmente para eles nos ajudarem - disse Inu num tom manso, apesar de seus olhos dourados brilharem de raiva.  
  
Então, eles se puseram em movimento. Todos estavam meio apreensivos, ir de encontro de Sesshoumaru e kikyou não era bem uma idéia agradável, pois eles mesmo não sabiam como seriam recebidos, afinal de contas os encontros anteriores se mostraram nada agradáveis.  
  
Inu-Yasha caminha mais pra trás, estava perdido em pensamentos. Kaede logo estava ao seu lado.  
  
-- O que está incomodando você Inu-Yasha? - ela perguntou ciente que os outros não poderiam ouvi-los.  
  
-- Nada - ele respondeu com brusquidão.  
  
-- Você e seu irmão nunca se deram bem, não é verdade?  
  
-- Isso não importa, aquele maldito já estaria morto se não fosse a Tenseiga. Com certeza ele vai se recusar a ajudar a gente.  
  
-- Hum... - Kaede fez uma pausa pensativa. - Kagome me contou que quando você foi tomado pela fúria de ser um youkai ele veio e que de certa forma ele o conteve, talvez, Sesshoumaru não seja tão miserável assim...  
  
-- Bah! Você não o conhece, ele é um desgraçado sem alma ou emoção!  
  
-- Entendo, mas também percebo que não é exatamente isso que o incomoda, mas sim reencontrar a Kikyou, estou certa?  
  
-- Não me incomodo em reencontrar a Kikyou - ele sorriu de leve. - A gente sempre briga quando se vê e ela me agredi, mas apesar de todo ódio que ela parece ter por mim, quando eu a tenho em meus braços eu sinto muitas coisas, mesmo naquele corpo frio, morto e triste dela eu me sinto aquecido. Talvez seja uma insanidade que nunca vai passar...  
  
-- Sim, talvez, pois enquanto a Kikyou viver entre nós, você se sentirá assim, porque vocês ainda não colocaram fim nas emoções de vocês, vocês ainda não disseram adeus. E é muito difícil dizer adeus quando se quer muito ficar com alguém...  
  
-- Ei! O que vocês dois estão cochichando? - perguntou kagome parando e esperando por eles.  
  
-- Nada demais, apenas tola conversa - respondeu Inu-Yasha. Kaede calou-se, a velha sacerdotisa parecia ter se deixado consumir pelos pensamentos, pois seus passos se tornaram mais lentos e seu rosto mais tenso.  
  
Kagome sentiu que havia algo. As palavras de Inu-Yasha lhe tinham soado relutante, assim como ele sempre ficava quando o assunto era a Kikyou. Uma insegurança muito grande se abateu em Kagome. Ela estava decidida a ficar com Inu-Yasha mesmo sabendo que ele queria a Kikyou, que eles jamais deixariam de ser de certo forma um do outro, porém, ela se viu tolamente segurando a mão dele, prendendo seus dedos entre os deles, como se tentasse segura-lo junto dela. Ele a fitou e ela sorriu para ele, confortando-o, pois mesmo sem saber porque ela sentia que algo o perturbava e o que ela mais temia era saber que ele estava ansioso para reencontrar a outra...  
  
Continua...  
  
N/A: Oi pessoal! Demorei a beça pra atualizar, né? Gomenasai! Andei meio sem tempo, uma correria só! Mas vou tentar não ficar tanto tempo sem dar sinal de vida, tá?  
  
Dando algumas explicações... Bem, como nada se sabe da mãe do Sesshoumaru, eu mesma não sei... Eu delirei um pouco na parte que ela morre de amor, mesmo sendo uma youkai sem sentimentos...  
  
Quero agradecer todos os reviews que recebi, muito obrigada a Letícia Himura (minha amiga do coração! Que vem me ajudando e muito a escrever essa fic! Te adoro amiga)  
Angel (companheira das doideiras;  
Lili-chan (obrigada de coração pelo review, muito importante pra mim)  
Aaliah (honrada por receber um review seu... Muito obrigada)  
Sakura (Obrigada por ler a minha fic! ,  
Lp van chan (adorei seu review! mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio;  
Calerom (meu amigo de longas conversas, vlz,  
Rudy (o mais amado ,  
Ruby-sama (amiga mais que querida e mestra, te adoro amiga!!!); Kiki (vc é uma amigona, bah! Muito obrigada;  
Kasumi (tou te devendo reviews amiga! --" ... Vou postar! Obrigada pelo apoio); Yumi (parceira de todas as horas! Te adoro amiga); Miguel (obrigada por todo o apoio! Vc sabe... Te adoro)  
Marcela (obrigada pelos reviews que vc postou pra mim... E desculpa a demora! )  
Mari (Que alegria Review da amiga mari!!! Vida longa e prospera amiga! )  
AnnaM (seu review foi muito importante pra mim... obrigada! )  
Chise (vlz moça! )  
  
Muito obrigada mesmo! Adorei cada review que vcs me mandaram!  
  
Espero que vcs gostem desse capítulo tb!  
  
Até a próxima! 


	4. Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru

Anime: Inu-Yasha

Autor: Prímulla

Título: O Fulgor dos Deuses

Gênero: Romance/Aventura

Esses personagens não me pertencem, são exclusivos do talento primoroso de Rumiko Takahashi, tomei emprestado apenas pra escrever essa fic, que não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas a finalidade de diversão.

O Fulgor dos Deuses

(por Prímulla)

_**Capítulo IV - Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru, o grande youkai do oeste, andava pela floresta atento, seus sentidos mantinham-se aguçados, pois um odor atípico parecia ter infestado todos os cantos. Ele vagava em busca de Narak por muitos dias e noites, e aquele odor persistia. Não era um cheiro ruim, porém, era capaz de deixá-lo em alerta, como se aguardasse por algo, por um perigo o qual nem mesmo ele conseguia decifrar. As vozes de Rin e Jaken as suas costas o lembrou do porque de suas constantes preocupações com qualquer alteração que ocorresse ao redor deles. Ele tinha passado todo tempo a observar Rin, desde que Narak a tinha seqüestrado ele não conseguia evitar esse sentimento de proteção. Era uma tolice, mas Rin dia a dia se tornava algo importante pra ele...

-- Sesshoumaru-sama! – chamou Jaken aproximando-se. O pequeno youkai tinha uma expressão evidentemente preocupada. – O senhor sente esse odor?

-- Sim - ele concordou sem fitar seu criado.

-- Sinto todo meu corpo gelar, acho que deveríamos proteger a Rin... – ele disse fitando o rosto impassível do grande Sesshoumaru.

-- Ela ficará bem – sentenciou Sesshoumaru num tom seco, irritava-o ainda mais pensar que Jaken pudesse compreender a aflição dele.

-- Mas...

Sesshoumaru olhou de soslaio pra Jaken, era um olhar tão frio que o pequeno youkai sentiu-se esmagado! Ele se calou, porém, não pode conter o sentimento de preocupação diante dos calafrios que aquele odor trazia ao corpo dele.

"_Esse odor... Sinto algo realmente ruim quanto a isso..."_, pensou Sesshoumaru fitando o céu escuro.

-- Senhor Jaken, venha o peixe já está cozido! – gritou Rin animada. A garota humana estava junto da fogueira onde alguns peixes eram assados, ela sorria, era um sorriso largo, feliz, e sem que pudesse se conter Sesshoumaru se viu olhando-a de maneira furtiva. Rin então o fitou, ele desviou os olhos, impassivo. -- Senhor Sesshoumaru também quer um pedaço de peixe?

-- Eu não como comida de humanos, Rin.

-- É verdade... Desculpa, eu esqueci! – ela comentou ainda sorrindo. Então, ela e Jaken começaram a comer os peixes com muito prazer, enquanto Sesshoumaru ignorava os suspiros de deleite deles em simplesmente comer algo tão desprezível...

Ele decidiu caminhar, então, seguiu pela floresta sem rumo... Conforme ele se afastava, os sons da madeira a crepitar no fogo, os ruídos de Jaken e Rin em sua tagarelice, o calor, lentamente iam se perdendo as suas costas, enquanto à noite o acolhia, e o grande youkai do oeste se sentia em casa entre a escuridão e o silêncio da floresta... Ele apreciava aquela quietude, o vazio, a escuridão... Coisas que pouco desfrutava desde que tinha se permitido ser seguido por Jaken e depois Rin. Pensar na menina humana lhe trouxe sensações desconfortáveis. Era por demais irritante preocupar-se com a pequena humana. Era ainda mais assustador o sentimento de proteção que o assolava quando pensava em Rin. Precisava encontrar Narak e destruir o desgraçado que havia infiltrado tais sentimentos nele!

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na relva fria pela noite, atento. Por mais longe que seus pensamentos fossem, aquele odor cítrico o perturbava ainda mais que sua frustração de não ter ainda acertado contas com Narak. Ele estava curioso quanto aquele odor... Na manhã seguinte ele mudaria o rumo de sua jornada, visitaria um velho amigo de seu pai, Bokusen-ô, uma árvore Hoo com 02 mil anos de idade, que certamente poderia esclarecer quanto aquela estranha anomalia no ar, pois ele sabia de tudo que acontecia naquelas florestas... Estava decidido. Então, Sesshoumaru-sama voltou para junto de seus companheiros de viagem.

Era uma noite de luar, céu coberto de estrelas e um tom de prata a cobrir a floresta como um véu de encanto. Na clareira ardia a fogueira quase se apagando, enquanto Jaken dormia vencido pelas peraltices de Rin. A menina humana também dormia meio encolhida junto à relva macia. Apesar de ainda ser primavera, aquela noite os ventos estavam frios. Sesshoumaru os fitou com sua costumeira frieza e indiferença, porém, os olhos dourados notaram que a menina sentia frio. Então, ele se aproximou dela, removendo a estola de pele que se prendia a armadura dele e gentilmente ajeitou o corpinho dela em seu manto de pêlos macios e alvos. Rin suspirou deliciada pelo calor e macieza da estola, roçando de leve seu rostinho nos pêlos sedosos. Sesshoumaru pensou na ironia daquela situação, pois a pele que tinha sido de sua mãe aquecia o corpo de uma humana, como os que tinham tirado a vida dela. Era a primeira vez em décadas que ele pensava na mãe e no ódio que o mantinha afastados dos humanos.

Jaken por fim despertou, talvez pela brisa mais fria que estava soprando.

-- Sesshoumaru-sssama... O sssenhor já voltou... Eu nem tinha percebido... – balbuciou o pequeno youkai meio receoso diante do olhar gelado de seu mestre.

-- Deixei você cuidando da Rin, Jaken – foi tudo que ele disse e bastou para o pequeno youkai estremecer. A caminhada não parecia ter trazido paz ao seu senhor...

-- Eu essstava! Mass esssa moleca não pára! Tive que ficar correndo atrásss dela e... – POWFT! Uma pedra certeira lançada por Sesshoumaru bateu em cheio na cabeça de Jaken.

-- Você é descuidado Jaken.

-- Masss ssssenhor Sessshoumaru... Eu não ssei por que temoss que cuidar desssa menina humana! – exclamou o pequeno youkai exasperado. Outra pedra atingiu Jaken novamente, mais pesada que anterior e esta o derrubou por terra.

-- Você fala demais Jaken – disse Sesshoumaru sem demonstrar nada além de uma fria indiferença. – Estive pensando que talvez esteja na hora de Rin usar sapatos.

-- O quê?!! – jaken arregalou os olhos, enquanto massageava os galos imensos que as duas pedras haviam formando em sua cabeça.

-- Está muito frio aqui na floresta – completou Sesshoumaru sem se dignar a responder para o pequeno Jaken.

-- E onde diachos vamos arrumar sapatos pra Rin? – indagou jaken. Sesshoumaru não respondeu, pois uma brisa mais forte trouxe não apenas o frio, mas também o odor mais intenso de flores, terra e fogo, aguçando os sentidos de Sesshoumaru. Seja o que fosse a causa daquele odor, estava bem perto dali. Ele não precisaria então esperar até a manhã seguinte pra saber do que se tratava... Sem se importar com o que Jaken falava, ele seguiu, deixando o pequeno youkais falando sozinho. – Sesshoumaru-sama... – chamou o pequeno sem entender nada.

-- Cuide da Rin, Jaken – ele ainda falou antes de sumir na escuridão da noite.

-- Mas o que está acontecendo?... – murmurou jaken ainda confuso, notando por fim que Rin dormia envolvida na estola de pêlos alvos e macios que seu mestre carregava junto à armadura dele... – AHAH! – ele arregalou ainda mais os seus olhos esbugalhados, como se isso posse possível, mas os olhos dele saltaram ao ver que Rin dormia abraçada a pele da mãe do Senhor Sesshoumaru!!! - Droga! O Sessnhor Sessshoumaru nunca me deixou dormir aquecido com ela! Nem messmo quando fomoss pro alto do monte gelado! Buáááá... u.u - chorou Jaken desolado.

Como era noite de lua alta, os raios prateados iluminavam a floresta, mas isso pouco importava, Sesshoumaru jamais se perderia na escuridão da noite, pois esta lhe era tão familiar quanto andar e respirar. Ele não precisou caminhar muito até encontrar uma clareira, onde a claridade lhe possibilitou distinguir a surpreendente figura de uma mulher que pacientemente bordava ao luar. Seria aquilo possível? Ela não era uma simples humana, tão pouco ele sentia alguma energia maligna nela, somente aquele odor cítrico perturbador, que fazia os pêlos do corpo dele se arrepiarem. Quem era aquela mulher?... Instigado pela curiosidade ele se aproximou dela.

-- Estava esperando por você – ela disse rompendo o silêncio com sua voz aveludada, lentamente ela ergueu os olhos na direção dele. Olhos azuis, intensos, profundos, vazios...

-- É mesmo? – ele indagou sem qualquer interesse em seus olhos dourados.

-- Ah, como é bom olhar pra você... – ela disse com evidente deleite na voz. – Tão lindo... Mas seus olhos são tão frios... Vazios... Você é diferente dele afinal.

-- Quem é você mulher?

-- Meu nome é Tousei, nascida do fulgor dos deuses... Eu posso lhe dar todas as emoções e desejos, lhe farei todas vontades... – disse Tousei movendo-se com a leveza de uma brisa, aproximando-se de Sesshoumaru, os dedos longos e frios dela tocaram a face do grande youkai, deslizando pelos traços bonitos dele. - Você só precisa ser meu... Pra sempre – completou ela foi achegando os lábios vermelhos dos dele... Então, ele a afastou-se dela.

-- Sua proposta não me interessa. Sesshoumaru não é de ninguém... – ele disse dando-lhe as costas e seguindo sem se importar com Tousei.

-- Como se atreve a me ignorar! – ela gritou, enquanto os ventos se agitaram, rodando as folhas, aumentando a sua fúria. – Youkai, você não é nada!... – então, inesperadamente, Sesshoumaru, desembainhou de sua espada toukijin e lançou uma rajada de poder sobre a figura de Tousei, foi tão forte o poder que por um momento ela se desfez, sumindo no nada. O silêncio envolveu tudo e a escuridão reinou.

-- Você fala demais mulher – ele disse colocando novamente toukijin na bainha e seguiu sem olhar pra trás.

Quando voltou a clareira onde Rin e Jaken estavam, encontrou Rin ainda a dormir e o pequeno youkai a posto, vigilante. Os olhos esbugalhados pareciam perigosos, atentos... Mas ao verem o senhor Sesshoumaru, ficaram novamente tomados pela alegria tola de Jaken...

-- Sesshoumaru-sama! Ouvi um som perturbador! Masss alegro-me por ver que o sssenhor essstá bem!

O grande youkai nem ouvia a tagarelice de jaken, seus pensamentos estavam naquela mulher de olhos azuis, apesar de ter apagado-lhe a existência, ele se sentia incomodado... Havia algo no ar... Os olhos azuis da estranha mulher deixavam-no inquieto, e Sesshoumaru não gostava daquela sensação.

-- Nascida do fulgor dos deuses – ele sussurrou pra si mesmo, pensativo.

A madrugada começou a se despedir. Lentamente a quietude da noite foi se perdendo nos sons de vida que surgia da escuridão, enquanto a floresta se preparava para acordar, saudando o novo dia.

Jaken tinha novamente adormecido, depois de falar muito sem que seu mestre se dignasse a olhá-lo ou prestar atenção na tagarelice dele, vencido, o pequeno youkai deitou-se ao lado de Rin, roubando um pouco do calor do manto que a mantinha aquecida do frio da noite. Sesshoumaru estava encostado numa árvore, observando o nada, envolto nas sombras da madrugada que ainda não havia se despedido por completo. Ele sentia os odores incomuns que aquela estranha mulher tinha impregnado em toda floresta. Cheiro de flores, terra, fogo, água... Cítrico... Tousei... O taiyoukai esperava por algo... Ele podia sentir no arrepio de sua pele que algo parecia espreitá-lo...

Lentamente os raios de sol despontaram no horizonte, beijando-o, tornando-o rubro com o calor dos braços quentes do sol, afastando as sombras, clareando o dia. O grande youkai levantou-se, enquanto sentia o tocar gostoso do vento que corria por entre as folhas das árvores, agitando-as, assim como os longos cabelos dele, fazendo os fios prateados dançarem junto às vagas de ar, embaladas pelo murmurar do vento por entre as folhas das árvores. Os sons do novo dia iam se espalhando, tomando tudo com seus braços largos, enquanto a vida pulsava na fria floresta, despertando-a com cuidado...

Rin mexeu-se e logo despertou. Ela espreguiçou-se já com um sorriso feliz nos lábios, pois aquela noite ela tinha dormido com muito conforto e aquecida, por isso, ela estava muito disposta naquela manhã!

Ela tocou o manto de pêlos com carinho, ainda mais feliz porque o Senhor Sesshoumaru havia se preocupado com o conforto dela, sempre tão cuidadoso com a segurança dela, e ela sabia que junto dele ela sempre estaria em segurança! Agradecida por isso, ela resolveu devolver-lhe o manto e o puxou, sacudindo-o pra afastar as folhas, assim Jaken, que ainda dormia, foi lançado para longe, indo cair de cara no chão! A menina humana quando viu o pequeno amigo afundado no chão correu até ele.

-- Ai! Sr. Jaken... O senhor está bem? – perguntou Rin ao ver que o pequeno ainda encontrava-se estatelado no chão.

-- Uhahaha... – gemeu Jaken. Rin sorriu, ele estava bem, então, com o manto entre os braços, ela correu até o Senhor Sesshoumaru, que estava um pouco afastado, os olhos dourados fixos no horizonte.

-- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – chamou Rin, ele virou-se pra fitá-la. O rosto dele estava despido de qualquer emoção e nos lábios bonitos nem a sombra de um sorriso despontava, os desavisados temeriam àquele olhar, mas Rin se sentia feliz e sorria como se ele tivesse lhe dado o maior dos sorrisos. – Fiquei muito aquecia e confortável noite passada – ela disse estendendo o manto pra seu protetor. Ele o apanhou e, com a mesma indiferença que ele a olhou, colocou o manto junto à armadura elegante que ele vestia. – Muito obrigada por isso! – ela agradeceu, curvando-se de leve diante do grande youkai, e quando voltou a olhá-lo, ela ainda mantinha o imenso sorriso feliz e nos olhos castanhos espelhavam a grande admiração e respeito pelo taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, que nem parecia se importar com esses detalhes de adoração da pequenina. Mas Rin estava satisfeita, simplesmente por estar com o senhor Sesshoumaru.

Então, como uma sombra de agouro, Sesshoumaru sentiu que algo se aproximava. Ele colocou a mão no cabo de sua espada e instintivamente colocou-se entre Rin e o desconhecido.

-- Jaken! – a voz imperativa do grande youkai fez com que o pequeno servo surgisse rapidamente. Ele compreendia a gravidade da situação com apenas o tom da voz de seu mestre, por isso, Jaken protegeu Rin com o bastão de duas cabeças.

Não demorou e a mistura de odores forte de terra, fogo, água e terra impregnaram todo ar. Os ventos se tornaram fortes, lançando as folhas secas do chão ao alto, rodopiando-as e fustigando aos rostos deles como se estas fossem chicotes que puniam os que não se curvavam.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu impassivo, sem mover um músculo do rosto, ignorando as folhas e o vento. Os olhos dourados dele se prendiam no que vinha envolto em nuvens negras, ameaçadora...

-- Sssenhor Sessshoumaru! – gritou Jaken assustado. – O que essstá acontecendo?!!! – ele indagou enquanto a fúria do vento o arrastava pra trás, assim como Rin, apesar do grande youkai nem parecer se abalar com isso.

-- Tousei... – ele sussurrou, enquanto a figura de uma mulher despontava entre as nuvens, vestida no quimono de prata, aberto sensualmente nas pernas longas e delgadas dela, com os cabelos soltos, os olhos azuis gelados e um sorriso mortífero nos lábios contornado com crueldade, Tousei estava diante de Sesshoumaru.

-- Então há algo que impulsiona emoções em você, taiyoukai Sesshoumaru! – ela disse num tom de vitória na voz de veludo.

Continua.....

**********************

Olá! Deculpe-me a demora em postar novos capítulos, mas tive algumas mudanças bruscas em minha vida, além de um marasmo criativo imenso!! Mas finalmente estou voltando a escrever e vou tentar manter essas fic regularmente até seu final.

Quero agradecer todos os reviews e demais incentivos que recebi ao longo desse tempo para continuar essa fic... Obrigada por ainda lerem minhas fics! E acreditarem no meu trabalho. ^___^

Então, é isso! Espero que se divirtam com mais esse capítulo.


End file.
